The School Of True Love!
by xXxEmeraldBlueXxX
Summary: A 2-shot inspired by the VOCALOID song: True Love Academy! AU; A normal school life; grades, boredom and...Love. Monkey D. Luffy, a 17 year old boy has fallen, fallen hard. And who's the lucky girl? The School Council President! But...Does she love him back? And when the new transfer student comes into the picture, who will Nami choose? Luffy? Sanji? Or no one?


**Ok so...I was bored and have decided to make this I guess...It's really weird how I keep getting ideas for stories from songs! XD And how did I even get to this point? Well, I was bored OMM (Out of My Mind) and have decided to listen to some VOCALOID songs. Then, I heard this song and TADA! This was born! ;) Hope you like it and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't but will own One Piece! You'll see! Neither do I own First Love Academy AKA School Of True love!**

**P.S: Please, no flames! If you don't like it, please don't review! Critiques are welcome though,as long as they aren't too harsh!**

''You're dismissed!'' A grey-haired man said, putting his books into a brown bag, as the school's bell rang. The hall of the big school was imideatley flooded by thousands of students, chatting happily as they walked towards the cafeteria, including a certain raven-haired boy.

A tall boy who looked around 17 years old made his way through the long hall, grinning widely the whole time. He had short but messy raven hair,onyx coloured eyes with a moon shaped stitch underneath his left 1 and slightly tanned skin. He wore a crimson red shirt,blue denim shorts with cuffs on the ends and black sneakers with a worn-out old Straw hat hanging from a string on his back.

The boy continued walking, putting his hands in his pockets as he did, until he turned behind a corner towards a series of classrooms. Grinning, the boy took a few small steps towards the biggest door at the end of the hall and he turned the golden door knob, being welcomed by the sun's rays, making him shield his eyes with his palm. After his eyes got used to the light, he slowly let his hands drop to his side and he resumed walking across a big backyard. Then, he stopped.

His cheeks an unhealthy red, he stared ahead of himself at a person's figure. A girl to be excact.

'_P-president..._' he thought to himself, his lips slowly started to form a small smile as he watched the person that caught his interest. She was a beautiful girl with a nice developed body and long legs, her skin being peachy white and soft looking. Her long, orange hair flowed with the wind, as she continued staring at the Sakura tree, the plant's rosy petals dancing around the girl. The president's usually stern and, what some people called them, cold chocolate brown eyes were soft as she gazed up at the Sakura tree, 1 of her palms blocking her hair out of her eyes, her fingers burried in the soft-looking hair.

The Straw hat wearing boy continued staring at the girl who caught his heart what seemed so long ago, a soft expression plastered on his face. It was rare to see the girl smile like that; she did have to play the role of the School Council President after all so her eyes were sometimes distant and stern, her lips forming a deep frown. She was like that only when someone was breaking the rules though, but even when she was accompanied by friends, or when she was joking around with everyone else, her expression was never so peaceful, beautiful even.

suddenly, the girl's eyes met his and time seemed to stop, along with his heart. The girl that never even noticed him, that never looked him in the eyes was looking at him, a confused expression turning into a small smile, the one that she smiled before. Returning the gesture, his cheeks turned red again as he noticed the president nearing him.

''Nami-san!'' a quiet voice called out, making the orange-haired girl to stop dead in her tracks, before turning around, making the onyx-eyes boy look into her back.

''Vivi!'' Nami yelled, waving her hand into the air when she saw a blue-haired girl running towards her. The girl had her hair pulled back behind her, tied into a high pigtail that reached towards her lower back, her big eyes being a steel-grey and seemed to sparkle under the sunlight. She had pale skin and a well-developed body with noticable curves.

''Where have you been, Nami-san! Lunch has already started.'' Vivi told the girl, her eyebrows raised, creating a confused expression, while the said girl smiled apologeticly.

''Gomen Vivi! I was distracted!'' she said to her friend, her hands clasped in front of her while Vivi giggled.

''I think I have an idea with what.'' She stated, glancing at the raven-haired boy who was staring at them, his cheeks still a little red. Luckily for Vivi, he didn't notice her looking.

''Hello there Luffy-san! Sorry if I interrupted.'' Vivi said to the straw hat wearing boy, apparently known as Luffy,making him blush but grin sheepishly.

''D-don't worry about it. You haven't interrupted anything.'' He reassured, laughing sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck. That's when it happened again: the orange-haired president looked at him in the eyes, smiling that beautiful smile of hers. Time seemed to stop, not only for Luffy but for both of them, both getting lost in the other's eyes. Only seconds later did Luffy remember that it was lunch and he quickly ran off, ignoring the small smile that appeared on his face and the butterflies he got in his stomach, when he remembered the smile he saw.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Luffy, thinking hard about a certain event that happened a few hours ago, at lunch, he walked out of the school grounds with a white envelopment in his left hand. It was his first time but he managed to write it; the love letter he wanted to give to the President. A small grin adoring his face, he walked towards the sunset, the sunrays hitting his hair and face, creating orange and light red sparkles and shines. Unknown to him, the girl that he liked for a year already but never got any opportunity to talk to was watching him from the distance, the same peaceful smile plastered on her face and a barely noticable blush was covering her pale skin...

* * *

The second she got into her home, Nami ran to her room, ignoring her sister's calls, she ran up the stairs with a dazed expression and a small grin. Throwing herself on her bed, she took a hold of her orange pillow and hugged it to her chest, giggling quietly.

''Well, someone's in a good mood today.'' The orange-haired girl heard someone say from behind her with an amused tone, so she turned her head to face the person, grinning widely. The person standing in front of her was no other than Nami's big sister Nojiko, her curly violet-blue hair tucked behind her ears and her big blue eyes staring at the girl in amusement. She was quite tall for her age, being 3 years older than the red-headed girl herself so she already had a job; she worked as a gardener and had her own Mikan shop just across the street. Her skin was quite affected by her work, since she always worked in a greenhouse, where she raised the Mikans, so her skin was slightly tanned and a blue swirly tatoo was going from her left shoulder-blade across her collarbone, stopping at her right shoulder.

The blue-eyed girl was leaning on the door's frame, her arms crossed at her chest as she watched her little sister grin happily, which could have meant only _one _thing...

''What happened in school?'' Nojiko found herself asking, a small smirk finding its way on her lips, because she already knew the answer. Now, she only had to confirm it...

''We almost talked Nojiko! I almost got the idiot to actually _talk _to me!'' Nami said happily, grinning from ear to ear as the memories of the event creeped their way back into her mind.

**Well, I'm ending it here because it's pretty late already...Well, how was it? Please review! The next chapter should be up soon! And I know that I made Nami OOC but hey! This is a fanfiction! Now, see ya in the next chapter and ejoy your days!**


End file.
